Ian McKinley
Ian McKinley is a character in the film Final Destination 3. Ian is one of the Devil's Flight survivors and is fifth on Death's List. Ian is one of the school's Goths and, like his girlfriend Erin, is always skeptical and sarcastic. Ian is the seventh survivor to die. Final Destination 3 Ian was going to board the roller-coaster during a senior carnival when Wendy Christensen had a vision of the coaster crashing and killing several students. After seeing the vision, Wendy creates a stir and gets off. During her panic attack, Lewis gets into a fight with Kevin, and one of them slaps Erin in the face, prompting Ian to get into the fight. He and his girlfriend (and several other students) are kicked off the ride while the others perish when the coaster crashes. Ian appears at the school, signing yearbooks as he and Erin see Wendy being drenched in the rain. In Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, Ian complains in front of the minister and the students on: "Equal in Death's eyes" before he was forced to leave. He and Erin are working at the hardware store when Wendy and Kevin arrive and tries to convince him and Erin that they are next. He doesn't believe Wendy's story, but when Kevin tells him about Death, Ian also had a theory. He mentioned how if one survivor would kill themselve, that wouldn't save everyone else on that list. If someone were to die out of order it would mess up the order, and Death wouldn't be able to continue. The only problem is, Death doesn't let anyone suicide, because its not their turn yet. After Ian finishes the explanation, he was nearly impaled by plywood at a hardware store where he works. His death is intervened, but immediately went on to Erin, where she's shot in the back of the head by a nailgun. Angered, Ian begins to follow Wendy as she tries to save her sister, Julie during a tricentennial celebration. 'Death' During the celebration, Ian meets up with Kevin, Wendy and Julie, where he plans to cause Wendy's death for the death of Erin. Wendy tells Ian that if he didn't kill her, Death's list would be thrown out of whack and all of the survivors would live. However, since Ian's death was already intervened, he doesn't care, and still plans to kill her. A set of fireworks launch at Ian, narrowly missing him and hitting the cherry picker behind Ian. Ian realizes he's not going die and that Wendy is next on the list. Suddenly, the cherry picker behind Ian malfunctions and comes crashing to the ground. Ian looks up at the falling platform, and a few seconds later it brutally crushes him in half.thumb|right|300px|Ian's Death His surviving half of his body is seen on the ground as a bloody mess while his arm twitches, appearing to flip off Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Signs/Clues * In one of the photos, there's a banner shaped like the plywood, above Ian, that says KILL, however this death was intervened. * The giant sign that crushed McKinley reads McKinley and is pointing down at him similar to the banners from Wendy's photo. Also, just before Ian is crushed, he looks upwards at it in the same fashion as he looks up at the plywood that was originally goin to kill him. * In the alternate ending where Wendy smashes the camera, Ian is completely crushed by the cherry picker. This was actually the original ending of the film. * In a scene where Wendy is going to her car outside of school, Ian tells his girlfriend, Erin, that he hates how his last name is the town's name. It is shown that he has a yearbook, and above the school name, Ian just puts his first name. * When Ian is following Wendy to the tricentennial, Wendy's car radio automatically plays "Turn Around, Look At Me", prompting Wendy to look behind her and sees Ian following her, indicating that Ian tries to kill Wendy afterwards. * It was actually death's intention for Ian's death at the home improvement store to be intervened. This is because Ian indirectly causes Wendy's death by stalling her causing fireworks to launch at her. So If Ian were to have died sooner, Wendy's death would be theoetically impossible. *In the picture, it looks like Ian is shooting Erin, and he is killed when fireworks are shot at him. The Final Destination The cherry picker that kills Ian appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian Category:Death Intervened